The Substitute Teacher
by huilen
Summary: Pan es la tipica alumna rebelde, su profesora de música tuvo un percance y tuvieron que poner a Trunks,su profesor sustituto... Que ocurrira luego de esto? PXT PXG BX? Y MAS...Adevrtencia Lemon.
1. Nuevo profesor?

Se bajó del escúter. Siempre llegaba diez minutos temprano. Bra vino a recibirla, ella ya estaba allí. Normal, vivía casi al lado del instituto.

-Ui... con esa cara, adivino que has pasado una noche movidita... con cierta persona. -Bra se apoyó en el volante del escúter.

-Salte de aquí, sabes que no me gusta que se apoyen en el volante de la moto. -Pan estaba de mal humor- Y si no he dormido bien, es porque he cortado con Erik.

-No puedo creer, la parejita feliz, la envidia de todo el instituto, el chico bueno con la chica buena el guapo con la guapa, el mejor deportista con la mas lista... ¿han cortado?

-¿Por una maldita vez te podrías saltar la parte de los adjetivos?

-Es cierto

-Si, hemos cortado. Bueno, lo he dejado yo a él. - Bra se sorprendió aun más. - Porque si Bra. - dijo como si su amiga le hubiera preguntado algo. - Porque es un pesado, un celoso. Un inútil que flirtea con la primera chica que se le cruza.Y porque ya me cansa en la cama.

-¡No puede ser que Erik sea malo en la cama!

-Créetelo. No es bueno. Casi nunca llego al orgasmo. Ahora vayamos a clase, que si no, no podremos entrar.

-Eso es lo que te quería decir... - la cogió del brazo, mientras caminaban hacia el recinto escolar - Se rumorea que el marido de Pamela se está muriendo.

-Pobre... se quedará más amargada de lo que ya está.

-Pero no es esto, tonta. Ha enviado un sustituto.

-Oh no, por dios. ¿Otra vez? Ya tuvimos bastante con el de historia...

-Además, el director habrá escogido a un viejo patucho pervertido que tiene entradas y gafas de culo de botella.

-Seguro q si - repitió riéndose.

Llegaron al aula y se sentaron en sus sitios. El curso estaba a la mitad del año, prácticamente. Los chicos, seguían siendo como niños, peleándose, y haciendo broma.

-¡Eh, Pan!- Joe la llamó- Mira... hoy el sustituto de Pamela se va a enterar este de quien manda aquí.- colocó unas chinchetas en el asiento del profesor.

Otro cogió la lista de asistencia y la escondió en un hueco que había detrás de un cuadro. Selena negó con la cabeza. Pobres idiotas. Y pobre el desgraciado sustituto que nos habrá fin la puerta se abrió. Todos pusieron atención a la entrada del profesor.

-Siéntense, por favor. - dijo. Esa voz parecía impotente. Poderosa y sexy a la vez. Había que lo miró de arriba abajo. Bra no tenía nada de razón. No era un viejo patucho. Era un hombre que estaba buenísimo. La camisa blanca le quedaba como nunca había visto. Bajó la mirada. Tenía un trasero precioso y la delantera daba mucho que imaginar. Pero de seguro que no decepcionaba a ninguna mujer. Unas piernas, seguramente musculosas, como los brazos, aun que iban tapadas por un pantalón negro. Y de calzado, unos zapatos de charol. El maletín en mano. Y un cabello lizo color lila. Unos ojos que los revisaron, alumno por alumno. Eran claros, de un color celeste. Y esos labios... oh dios mío. Pan se agitó un poco en su asiento, quitándose de esos pensamientos.

-¡Pan! - dijo Bra, desde uno de los asientos de delante. Era una de las chicas más problematicas de clase. Por eso la tenían en una de las primeras filas.

-¿Qué? - Hablaban como si el sustituto no estuviera allí.

-El sustituto no es un viejo verde.

-Me he dado cuenta. -se rió. - Está bien bueno. - dijo moviendo los labios.

De repente, un golpe. Fuerte. Todos pusieron atención a donde venia. El sustituto había dado un golpe en la mesa. Sonrió. Una sonrisa preciosa, como todo él.


	2. Presentaciones

-Bien, ahora que todos me prestan atención y están callados... - dijo sentandose en la silla. - Oh, muy gracioso. - retiró las chinchetas- ¿Quién es el listillo que ha puesto esto aquí? - buscó la lista de asistencia- ¿Alguien puede decirme donde esta la lista de asistencia?

Pan negó con la cabeza. Antes se reía de los sustitutos, pero este, aparte de estar como un tren, le daba pena. Se levantó del asiento hasta el cuadro, donde debajo había un pequeño hueco escondido y sacó la lista.

-Tome. - la dejó encima de la mesa.

-puta!. - Murmuró Jack, que había escondido la lista.

-tu madre. - le dijo Pan. -¿Te crees que haces gracia escondiendo la lista? Pues fíjate, no se ha reído nadie. Ja-ja.

Entonces si se oyeron algunas risas de fondo.

-Gracias...

-Pan, Pan son- le dijo mientras se giraba un poco.

-Gracias Pan. - siguió revisando la lista de asistencia. - Bueno, por lo menos ya sé el nombre de dos de mis alumnos. Vamos a ver... ¿Bra Brief?

-Si. - le sonrió. Un mechón Turquesa le cayó en la frente.

- Alias la peliazul playboy. - dijo Joe, como siempre, liándola.

- Cállate inútil. - le grito Bra.

-Tu... - el sustituto,miró la lista - debes de ser Joe.

-Así es. - dijo el con una sonrisa, orgulloso de ser quien era.

-Alias, el tonto de turno. - dijo Pan. Y más risas de fondo

-jajaja es cierto - dijo Bra, satisfecha de que su amiga le hubiera devuelto con la misma moneda.

Joe agachó la cabeza, rindiéndose ante el dueto de chicas que lo acababa de vencer.

-Bueno, profesor gruñon, ¿se presentará ahora usted? - dijo Pan, con un tono de picardía. Y las chicas rieron.

Eso hizo que el sustituto se tuviera que aclarar la garganta. Le subió un rosado color a las mejillas que hizo que Pan lo mirara, excitante.

- Por supuesto... me llamo Trunks, y como ya sabrán, seré su profesor de música durante la ausencia de Pamela.

Pan y Bra, bajaron juntas al patio, en la hora del descanso

- Tienes que comer. - dijo ella, abriendo su bocadillo y ofreciéndole un mordisco. - no puedes pasar con una manzana el resto del día.

-No gracias... - le rechazó el bocadillo - no tengo hambre.

-¿Te afecta lo de Erik?

- Algo, pero ya me da igual, lo que haga.

-Te tiene que dar igual lo que haga. Cambiando de tema... me han dado unas ganas de estudiar música... bueno, especifico, ¡mejor estudiar al profe de música! ¿Has visto? Súper joven y súper guapo.

-Y súper bueno. - Añadió Pan riéndose. - y ya veremos si es también súper simpático. Es lo único que le falta para ser el mejor profesor y el más enrollado que he conocido.

-Solo llevamos una hora con él y ya quiero que echen a Pamela para que

Trunks se quede permanente.

-Ojalá. A parte, ya me lleva aburriendo años la mujer esa. Siempre con su admiración por Beethoven, Mozart y la música clásica.

- Oye, oye ... - le dio unos golpecitos en el estomago, mirando hacia el frente. - ¿Ese no es Erik con Samara? - Pan se giró de golpe, hacia la direccion que miraba su amiga . Y así era, su reciente ex novio, besandose ya con la de Segundo A.

- ¿Pero que hace esa zorra? - Caminó hacia ellos, Bra la intentó detener - Más bien dicho, ¿que hace la zorra con este imbecil? - Erik y Samara se giraron.

-Oye, estupida zorra lo serás tu.

- ¿Qué te pasa Pan? - con una sonrisita que sacaria de quicio a cualquiera - ¿estas celosa? -se burló de ella.

-¿Yo? ¿Celosa? En tus sueños.

-¿entonces por que vienes a echarnos la bulla?

- Por que... - se puso algo nerviosa - por que no me parece bien, que acabemos de cortar y tu ya te estes liando con otra...

- No te quejes, que de seguro que tu has aprovechado esta noche para follarte a cinco, por lo menos. - eso la enfureció -

No pudo aguantarse más, saltó encima de él y lo golpeó. Samara intentó retirarla, pero lo único que consiguió es recibir un puñetazo en la nariz. Erik tiró del pelo a Pan, poniéndola debajo de él. Alrededor de ellos ya se había formado una gran redonda de personas.

-Anda, dile pues , Diles lo zorra y sucia que eras conmigo. - se rió, inmovilizándola, debajo de su cuerpo. - Conmigo y con todos. - Apretó los pantalones, que ya guardaban una notoria erección, contra el abdomen de Pan. Ella sintió la cremallera apretándole la barriga.

-Quítate de aquí, me haces daño. - intentó golpearlo, con las manos,pero no podía Erik era más pesado que ella -¡déjame salir!

- Oye, Erik, te estás pasando - se acercó Jeo a él - , ¿no crees que ya es suficiente?

- Tú cállate, idiota. Ya sé lo que me hago. - lo empujó con una mano. Le dio un puñetazo a Pan que hizo que se le partiera el labio inferior.

-¿quieres salir de aquí, imbécil? Le estás haciendo daño.

Erik no hizo caso, solo se levantó para empezar una pelea con Joe. Bra aprovechó ese momento para ayudar a su amiga. Pero alguien se le adelanto.

* * *

><p>Holaa! Bueno aqui esta jeje subi dos caps!<p>

Bueno el tema de la historia no es mia como ya dije es una historia que una chica , que una chica adapto y que yo adapto la adaptacion de esa

Si... es confuso bueno ya tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 18 asi que subire seguido esta historia :) me pase toda la noche escribiendo, agreganole y sacandole cosas jeje.

Bueno besos!


	3. En la enfermeria

Erik se levantó para empezar una pelea con Joe. Bra aprovechó ese momento para ayudar a su amiga. Pero alguien se le adelanto.

Trunks cogió a Pan en brazos. Ella se sorprendió de lo fuerte que era. La llevó a enfermería. Y llegaron en el mal momento en el que la enfermera tenía su rato libre. Pan no se preocupó. La tumbó en la camilla, cerrando la puerta.

-Vamos a ver... - dijo abriendo el botiquín, remangándose las mangas de la camisa.

Pan se tocó la cabeza, apartando el pelo. Se subió un poco la blusa que llevaba. Vio una marca enrojecida. La cremallera del pantalón de Erik. Si que era un hijo de puta, si. Trunks se giró en ese momento. Pan se bajó la prenda, rápidamente.

-No... no te avergüences... déjame ver... - el dejó el alcohol y las gasas en la mesita al lado de la camilla y le levantó la camisa a Pan, sin descubrir el pecho. - ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? - dijo pasando un algodón con alcohol por encima de la herida.

- Au...arde...

- Lo siento... - se agachó y sopló la herida. Pan se sonrojó. Sentía el suave soplo de Trunks, rozar su piel. - ¿mejor? - le sonrió.

- Si... me lo hizo Erik... me clavó la cremallera de su pantalón.

- Madre mía, que bruto. - Se levantó a coger más cosas del botiquín. - ¿No sabe que a las chicas no se las debe pegar?

Pan sonrió.

-Este corte del labio... - se acercó a ella y le acarició el labio inferior. Eso fue el colmo de Pan, se empezó a sentir excitada por ese hombre. Por sus caricias desintencionadas. - No tiene muy buen aspecto. - le pasó un pañuelo - ¿te duele?

-Un poco... - Trunks le puso una tirita muy pequeña, especialmente para las zonas como los labios, de esas transparentes y desinfectada.

- Ya está mejor. -Trunks se fijó en que tenía algunos moretones. -¿Y esto?

-El imbécil de Erik, me aplastó.

-¿Te duelen mucho?

-Bastante... - no mintió.

Trunks vertió un líquido que hizo que el muslo de Pan se refrescara. Y lo masajeó. Hizo lo mismo con la pierna. Pan se sentía tan bien, que no pudo evitar gemir. Bajito, pero lo alzó la mirada. Pan pudo ver como tenía un hermoso color sonrojado en sus mejillas. Seguro que las de ella estaban más coloradas. Estaba excitadísima, y Trunks, no había hecho prácticamente nada para lograrlo. Tan solo había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, cuidar de una alumna herida.

Él la miró, mientras transcurría su masaje. Era la alumna más hermosa que había tenido. Y era sincero. Tenía algo de belleza propia y unos ojos grandes de color negro. Bajó su mirada, pero antes, se encontró con sus pechos. Y oh sorpresa... tenía los pezones duros y erguidos. Trunks bajó rápidamente la mirada, avergonzado por lo que ¿él? Había causado en esa chica. Se apartó, lentamente, y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Estás mejor? - le dijo, sonriéndola, y pasándose una mano por su cabeza, inocentemente.

- Si, si, gracias... - se incorporó en la camilla.-

- ¿Puedes andar? ¿O llamo a tus padres y te tomas un descanso en tu casa? - le guiñó un ojo.

- Puedo andar... - sonrió y se puso en pie, aun que se tambaleó un poco al principio - O eso creo. - Trunks fue a ayudarla. - Gracias .

- Llámame Trunks. - le sonrió y la acompañó hasta la clase, cuidando de que no se cayera

Pan suspiró. Que hombre, Dios. Encima es super atento. ¿Pero que digo? ¡Claro que es atento! Soy su alumna, y si me pasa algo, la que se la cargan son los profesores... Bra apareció de repente frente su vista.

- ¿Cómo estas?

- Muy bien. - dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Bra se sentó delante suyo.

- ¿Muy bien, muy bien? - arqueó una ceja. - Espera que me lo piense... te acaban de dar una bofetada, has recibido varios golpes y el profe te ha tenido que llevar a la enfermería. ¿Y estas muy bien? - Pan la miró, una mirada que solo Bra sabia interpretar bien. - Oh claro. El profe te ha llevado a la enfermería. - sonrió. - y no cualquier profe.

-el sustituto.-dijimos al unisono.

* * *

><p>Holaa aqui un nuevo capituloo, jeje :)<p>

La verdad queria porner a Goten en el papel de Joe pero... No podria alejarlo de Trunks, ellos esten donde esten tienen que ser amigos :) yo se por que lo digo ¬.¬

jeje bueno muchas gracias a Valeriesonbriefcullen 68, pues si me gustan je, no las lei solo vi las peliculas aunque aveses me pongo a leer unos capitulos de la saga de crepusculo :) jeje

y a Dbzangie4ever, pues aqui esta el capitulo! lo subi por que tu dijiste ;)

Bueno eso es todo :) cuando quieran esta el proximo capitulo besos!


	4. Escuchando

-¿No me dirás que lo hiciste en la enfermería?

- ¡Bra! ¡No por Dios! - bajó el tono de voz - no deja de ser mi profesor... ¿entiendes?

- ¿Y qué? Pues yo me lo tiraría. Está buenísimo y de seguro lo a de tener grande . ¿ o Me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas... - suspiró - me ha tratado muy bien... pero ese no es el caso, el caso es que nosotras, es decir. - señaló a su amiga. - tú. - y ahora a ella misma - y yo.-Somos menores. ¿Entiendes lo que es eso? ME-NO-RES DE E-DAD. Si tenemos relaciones sexuales con un adulto, y más si es nuestro profesor, lo mínimo que podrían hacerle es echarlo del centro. Imagínate que lo encarcelan por mi culpa.

-Oh, Pan eres una exagerada. Haber cuando dejas de quejarte y preocuparte y te lanzas y diviertes un poco, que ya te hace falta. Dentro de unos meses ya cumplimos la mayoría de edad, además no seria violación ni nada por el estilo. No si tú quieres. - se levantó y se fue a su asiento.

Pan terminó de recoger los libros. Eran ya las cinco de la tarde, todos habían marchado con prisa, pero ella no la tenía. No cuando nadie la esperaba en casa. Su madre, seguramente estaría hablando con las vecinas, y su padre... trabajando. O eso es lo que creía. Videl era un ama de casa muy atrafagada, se ocupaba de todo y hasta llevaba las cuentas de la factura. Mientras que Gohan... Gohan era un hombre despreocupado. Un total amargado al que Videl había estado esperando muchas noches, cuando él no volvía hasta la mañana siguiente. Y el resto de las noches, si es que venía, discusiones. Hasta había llegado a golpearla. Pero ella lo terminaba perdonando. A Pan se le humedecieron los ojos con esos pensamientos. Desearía que ella y su madre terminaran lejos de su padre. Pero Videl seguía amándolo con cada trozo de su corazón. Pan se quitó aquella lágrima traviesa que había querido viajar de su ojo hasta el mentón, pero no había podido llegar. Se puso la maleta colgada en la espalda y salió de la clase, que a aquella hora estaba teñida de un color amarillo, del sol y el calor. El pasillo estaba desierto, y la verdad es que daba un poco de miedo la escuela, a estas horas. Intentó pasar rápido, pero algo la detuvo. Escuchó una melodía. Venia de la sala de los instrumentos. Y siempre ella, tan curiosa, se acercó. La puerta del salón tenía unas ventanitas a la altura de los ojos. Se asomó por allí.

Trunks estaba tocando el piano. Pan quedó maravillada. Lo hacía perfectamente, con una fluidez increíble. Y lo que tocaba era precioso. ¿Alguna cosa compuesta por él? Sería fascinante. En ese momento, se sintió como una extraña, así que se dispuso a marchar. Cuando de repente, Trunks la vio. Ella se puso roja, la había visto... espiándole. Él en cambio, sonrió y le hizo un gesto para que entrara. Ella lo hizo.

- Yo... lo siento... pasaba por aquí... y lo escuché tocar...

- ¿Y por qué te disculpas? - Trunks se giró hacia ella. - A mi no me avergüenza tener espectadores. A ti no te tendría que avergonzar ver a alguien tocar el piano. - Un simple movimiento que hizo sonar las teclas en una escala. - Creo que es un instrumento de lo más hermoso. - La miró directamente a los ojos. - ¿Sabes tocarlo?

-Solo un poco...

-¿No te gustaría aprender? - le sonrió - A una chica como tú le quedaría muy bien el piano.

Ella rió.

-¿Lo dice enserio?

-Lo digo enserio. Por algo soy profesor de música. ¿Tocas algún instrumento?

-No... Hace algunos años tocaba la batería... pero no sé si ahora mismo...

-¿Por qué no lo intentas? - sonrió - yo también se tocar la batería. Es lo que mejor se me da.

-¿Cuántas cosas mas sabe tocar?- Trunks se rió. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo mal que había sonado aquella frase - Ups... no intenté darle doble sentido a la frase. - Pan se sonrojó - ¡me refería a los instrumentos!

* * *

><p>Holaaa! aqui un capitulo nuevo jeje si que voy rapido, pero como dije ya tengo echo hasta el cap 18 asi que nada de que preocuparme!<p>

bueno espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempito de leer mis fics :´)


	5. Sala de musica

-¿Cuántas cosas mas sabe tocar? - Trunks se rió. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo mal que había sonado aquella frase - Ups... no intenté darle doble sentido a la frase. - Se sonrojó - ¡me refería a los instrumentos!

-Ya lo sé mujer... - le hizo un gesto con la mano, Pan cerró la puerta y se acercó a él, dejando la maleta al suelo - Se tocar los instrumentos básicos el piano, la batería y la guitarra .

-Woww, fantástico. - Ella abrió aun más los ojos, y se apartó un mechón de la cara, hacia detrás de la oreja.

Trunks se levantó, se dirigió hacia la batería de color negro y plata que pertenecía al instituto. Le ofreció las baquetas.

- Oh... creo que ahora mismo.

- Inténtalo. - le dijo él seguro - No pierdes nada. Además es una pena que hayas aprendido a tocar un instrumento y ya no quieras seguir. La música es un arte muy bello.

Tenía razón. Ella se sentó en el taburete de la batería. Cuantos años hacia des de que no se sentaba en uno de estos. ¿Quizás dos? Podría ser.

-Por cierto... no te lo he preguntado ¿pero no te vas? Si tienes prisa...

-Sí, me iba a ir, pero me tomo las cosas con mucha más tranquilidad que el resto. No tengo ningún compromiso esta tarde. - le dijo. Y eso sonó con picardía. Ella sonrió.

Trunks le devolvió la sonrisa y se retiró un poco. Redoble en los platillos y empezó a tocar. Siguiendo el ritmo con el bombo de pie. La magia volvió a su cuerpo y se dejó llevar. Era fantástico volver a poder desahogarse, tocando. Con cualquier instrumento, Trunks tenía razón. Era maravillosa, la música. Los mechones de su largo pelo azabache le caían en la cara, al moverse al ritmo de lo que estaba tocando. En poco rato ya estaba sudando. Pero a pesar de ello, sonrió. Porque estaba disfrutando. Al cabo de un minuto y medio, terminó con doble toque de tambores.

Miró a Trunks, retirándose el pelo de la cara.

-¿Entonces? - dijo ella, cogiendo el pelo como en una coleta, en sus manos. Y Trunks, lo que pensaba en esos momentos... la única palabra que tenia, era... preciosa.

-Le pones mucho entusiasmo... eres energética... - sonrió, descruzando los brazos y guardando las manos en los bolsillos. - me gusta mucho como lo haces. - Entonces fue él quien se echó una mano a la cara. Se rió, viendo la expresión de gracia de Pan. - Que conste, que no le he dado ese significado doble. Malpensada. - La miró mal, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Malpensada? Eres tu quien lo ha dicho. - se levantó, pero tropezó con un cable de un amplificador de la guitarra. Trunks la cogió, antes pero, posó su mano en uno de los pechos. La apartó rápidamente al notar que había cogido en el sitio equivocado.

-Cuidado... - la ayudo a incorporarse.

-Perdona... soy muy patosa. - Con tan solo eso, Trunks hizo que al joven cuerpo de Pan subiera un calor nunca probado antes. Y a pesar de todo, Pan quería sentir de nuevo ese dulce tacto. Lo miró a los ojos -¿Así que te gusta como toco... la batería? - Sonrió, terminando la frase para que no hubiera mal entendidos.

-Si... encuentro muy excitantes las chicas que tocan la batería...

* * *

><p>Y como voy?<p>

Jeje agradesco a todos los que leen! :) ya para el viernes tengo el capitulo de mi otro fic!

Bueno besos mañana el ´proximo capitulo!

jeje ¡(^^)¡


	6. Un Trato, y ¿Celos?

-Si... encuentro muy excitantes las chicas que tocan la batería... - Ella se sonrojó aun más. - Lo siento, no debí hacer ese comentario tan personal... - se disculpó, con otra sonrisa.

-No, no, al contrario... es mejor que la gente se exprese... creo que a veces las cosas serian más fáciles si no escondiéramos tanto lo que sentimos. - Miró a Trunks. Él la observaba. Sonrió. - No me hagas caso... seguro que piensas que soy una adolescente depravada más.

-Para nada. - el también sonrió - Me pareces especial. Nunca había escuchado a una chica de dieciocho años hablar así.

Pan sonrió. Quería decirle que aun tenía diecisiete. Pero no quiso interrumpir el momento.

-¿Cómo vas a llegar a casa?

-Tengo una escúter. Me va bien para ocasiones así.

-De acuerdo... - sonrió - entonces, nos vemos el miércoles a primera hora. - Pan asintió y se marchó.

No podía quitarse la imagen de ese hombre de la cabeza. Era IN-CRE-I-BLE. Aunque Trunks se esfumó de su mente, cuando vio las ruedas de su escúter pinchadas.

- Erick... - es el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza - Eres un maldito cabrón. - Se acercó al escúter. Encima una abolladura. ¿Cómo iba a hacer que Erik arreglara eso? No tenía pruebas de que había sido él.

- ¿Algún problema? - Una mano se posó detrás de ella. Se sobresaltó.

-Oh... Joe... me has asustado.

-Lo siento nena... no quería...

- No me llames nena, no soy tu nena. - Ella asqueó.

- ok, ok , gatita, no te enfades.

-Tampoco gatita, tengo un nombre

-Oye, baja esos humitos, encima que me paro para ver si te ha pasado algo...

-Ya lo sé, pero ya sabes que no me gusta que me pongan estos sobrenombres de cariño.

-Te gustaba que te lo digiera Erick...

-Porque era mi novio. Y prefiero no recordarlo. - Miró la moto.

-¿Lo ha hecho él?

-Pondría la mano en el fuego a que si...

-Si quieres te la puedo arreglar. - Le dio un vistazo al escúter. - pero como mínimo tardaré una semana en cambiar las ruedas, reparar el golpe este... - le pasó una mano por encima. - y si quieres le echo una mano de pintura.

-Me harías un favor, de veras...

-Ya... pero te costara algo... - él le sonrió, apoyándose en la escúter, como solía hacer Bra. Tan parecidos en algunos casos, y se llevaban tan mal la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Ni te lo pienses. Te pagaré con dinero, no con otra cosa.

-En ese caso te costará un ojo de la cara. - él se separó de la moto, suspiró - con lo que me hubiera gustado acostarme con Bra.

Pan abrió los ojos.

-¿Con Bra? Pensé...

-Pensaste que contigo? - Joe se rió - Estas buenísima, pero me va mucho más Bra - Hizo un gesto con las manos, como siguiendo las curvas del cuerpo de una mujer - Cada vez me pone más.

-si, si ok ... no me des explicaciones. - Suspiró ella esta vez - Lo intentaré, pero no te aseguro nada, ella te odia... y pensaba que tu a ella también

-No, solo la hago enfadar... es que me excito cuando hace eso.

-Joe, por dios...

-me dirás que yo no la pongo ni un poco a ella? - se apartó e hizo un gesto, señalándose el cuerpo. Y si, estaba bueno. El líder del equipo de futbol tenía un cuerpo trabajado.

-Seguramente. Aun que nunca me ha dicho nada... - alzó la vista - Pero eres su tipo... físicamente. - Terminó la frase para que no se hiciera ilusiones, más allá.

-Entonces tengo las de ganar... ¿qué tal mañana por la noche?

-Lo intentaré... mañana por la mañana te digo algo. - Miró hacia al lado. Una Harley Davidson del último modelo estaba aparcada, apoyada en el muro de la escuela.

-Te llevo? - Joe se sentó en el piloto y encendió el motor de la moto - Deja tu escúter aquí, mañana me la llevo. Sube. - ella lo hizo, poniéndose su casco. Y se perdieron a toda prisa por la ciudad, en ese hermoso atardecer.

CON TRUNKS:

Trunks negó con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a su escritorio para recoger todo.

-Quizás es su novio. - pensó en lo de esta mañana - No, no puede ser - rio - esta mañana han tenido un enfado de esos... - metió los libros en su portafolios, junto con la carpeta - ¿pero por qué me preocupo? - bufó - Trunks, es una alumna.

* * *

><p>Buenoo aca esta el capitulo seis jej<p>

Espero que sea de su agrado.

Besos a los que me dejan reviews! y mañana ya esta el capitulo siete!


	7. Un encuentro en el bus

CON TRUNKS:

Trunks negó con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a su escritorio para recoger todo.

- Quizás es su novio. - pensó en lo de esta mañana - No, no puede ser - rio - esta mañana han tenido un enfado de esos... - metió los libros en su portafolios, junto con la carpeta - ¿pero por qué me preocupo? - bufó - Trunks, es una alumna.

Bajó las escaleras, saludando a la señora de la limpieza. Se metió en su coche y se fue a su casa, metido en esos pensamientos. En esos pensamientos, donde Pan era la protagonista.

CON PAN:

-Gracias. - Dijo bajándose de la moto.

-De nada - se acercó a ella. Le dio un beso.

-¡Joe!

-¿Qué?

-¿No querías una cita con mi mejor amiga?

-Sí, pero eso no quita el hecho de que deje de pensar lo contrario de ti. - Sonrió y arrancó-¡Nos vemos, Panny!

-Ese si que no cambia...

Entró en casa.

- ¿Hola? - nadie contestó. Se metió hacia adentro del edificio. - ¿Mamá?

Su madre estaba sentada en el sofá, durmiendo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Ah, hola, cariño... - dijo con un tono cansado. - Lo siento, no escuché la puerta...

-No te preocupes. - le sonrió - si estas cansada, duerme.

-No, no... tengo que hacer la cena... tu padre llegará pronto.

Tu padre... tu padre. Resonó en la cabeza. Ojalá Gohan se perdiera por la ciudad y no tuviera que llegar nunca. Aun que eso haría más daño a su madre que cualquier discusión. Lo sabia perfectamente.

Pan se despertó a las seis. Tenía que coger el bus, ahora que no tendría moto durante una semana. Se alistó y cogió su tarjeta para el bus donde aún le quedaban cuatro viajes. Su madre dormía. Mientras que su padre roncaba, en el sofá del salón. Siempre que discutían, él dormía allí. Pero esta noche, estaba tan cansada, que no había oído ó la puerta con precaución y se colgó bien la maleta en la espalda. Fue a la parada del bus.

-Buenos días. - dijo el revisor.

-Buenos días. - Y metió la tarjeta por el aparato, que pronto le tachó otro viaje menos.

El estúpido conductor, no se esperó a que ella tomara asiento o se agarrara a algo. Arrancó. De la presión, Pan se tambaleó y chocó contra alguien.

-Ui, lo siento.

-No... no pasa nada. - ella se sonrojó al ver quién era. - ¿Pan?

-Ah... hola Trunks... - le sonaba más a compañerismo que a una relación de 'profesor-alumna'; ese nombre. - ... - rectificó.

-No tenias un escúter? - sonrió él, agarrándose a la barandilla de arriba del autobús.

-Si... pero ayer me encontré las ruedas pinchadas... y hasta que Joe no me la arregle...- ahora Trunks aclaró todo. Por eso estaban hablando ayer. Lo que no entendía, es porque le daba vueltas y vueltas a esa chica. - ¿Y tú no tienes coche?

-Si... pero ayer... - rió por la casual situación - Mi amigo Oob lo cogió... y volvió borracho... y bueno ya sabes, las cosas que pasan. Mi auto está en el taller.

-¿Así que nos vamos a ver durante estos días en el bus, no?

-Así es. - sonrió .

El bus se iba llenando. Cada vez más apretados.

* * *

><p>Perdón perdón perdón!<p>

Por no subir el capitulo antes de ayer lo siento sorry sorry!

Bueno ya es domingo son als 2:19 am en mi pais jeje

Y bueno probablemente suba otro mas tarde je besos!


	8. Solo fue un sueño

El bus se iba llenando. Cada vez más apretados. A Pan se le cayó el ticket al suelo. Se agachó para buscarlo. Trunks se sonrojó, al ver su trasero en frente suyo. Pan no encontraba el ticket, y para colmo el autobús se movía. Casi se cae. Trunks la agarró por la cintura. Él tuvo una erección instantánea, esa parecía la postura de 'la sorpresa'. Y Pan la sintió. Enorme, clavada en su trasero. A la mierda la cartera. Ya compraré otra. Se mordió el labio ante la fricción que hacia el miembro de Trunks contra su trasero. A pesar las ropas, ella la notaba. Pues eso le dio paso a la imaginación... Trunks lo tenía grande. Pan recordó el comentario de Bra.

'Deja de ser un tostón'. Y eso es exactamente lo que haría. De vez en cuando podía ser madura por su edad. Pero otras, podía ser salida, tanto como Bra. Volvió a rozar su trasero contra la erección de Trunks. Ahora adrede. Y él lo supo. Se acercó a su oreja.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso... - dijo, casi perdiendo el control. Aun que de verdad, quería volver a sentir el roce del trasero de Pan contra su pene ya endurecido.

-¿Y qué hará al respeto? - empezó a hablarle de usted, eso lo excitó aun más. Los pezones de Pan se irguieron. - ¿enviarme a detención? ¿Castigarme? - ahora pasó toda su mano por allí. Trunks tembló, las piernas le fallaron. - Oh si... castígueme. - gimió bajito ella.

Trunks le cogió un muslo y la apretó contra él. Empezó a meter su mano por la falda tejana. Había tanta gente que aparte de apretados, los tapaban por completo. Nadie se enteraría de nada. Pan abrió las piernas, y le dio el paso que necesitaba.

-Mmmh... ¿has visto lo que has hecho? - gimió en su oído, asegurandose de que su ereccion quedara entre pierna y pierna de Pan. - Puede que si te tenga que castigar...

-Por favor. - se giró y le susurró a la oreja. El ambiente se había puesto a arder en pocos minutos. Trunks se empalmó más al sentir que ella ya estaba mojada... al despegar el hilo del tanga de aquella hendidura y rozar su índice donde sabia, exactamente, que a ella le daría el máximo placer. Pan se mordió el labio, sintiendo como los dedos de Trunks entraban y salían de ella, sin ningún miramiento, sin parar. Evitó gemir, mordiéndose la parte interior de la mejilla. Pronto sintió el gusto metálico de la sangre que le inundaba la boca. Iba a correrse.

-Trunks... - dijiste. - ¿Trunks? ¡Profe! - él se sobresaltó del asiento. - te quedaste dormido, hemos llegado.

Él se inclinó en la silla. Suerte que llevaba la chaqueta a la altura de la cintura. Intentó que la erección, causada por el sueño se bajara rápido. Se levantó.

-Oh... lo siento.

-Nada... es normal, a esta hora, cualquiera se duerme. - dijo ella bostezando.

Se giró, él fue detrás de ella. La observó. Si, solo un sueño. Aun que como me hubiera gustado no despertarme.

* * *

><p>Aca esta el otro XD<p> 


	9. Solo fue un sueño 2

Parte 2

El bus se iba llenando. Cada vez más apretados. A Pan se le cayó el ticket al suelo. Se agachó para buscarlo. Trunks se sonrojó, al ver su trasero en frente suyo. Pan no encontraba el ticket, y para colmo el autobús se movía. Casi se cae. Trunks la agarró por la cintura. Él tuvo una erección instantánea, esa parecía la postura de 'la sorpresa'. Y Pan la sintió. Enorme, clavada en su trasero. A la mierda la cartera. Ya compraré otra. Se mordió el labio ante la fricción que hacia el miembro de Trunks contra su trasero. A pesar las ropas, ella la notaba. Pues eso le dio paso a la imaginación... Trunks lo tenía grande. Pan recordó el comentario de Bra.  
>'Deja de ser un tostón'. Y eso es exactamente lo que haría. De vez en cuando podía ser madura por su edad. Pero otras, podía ser salida, tanto como Bar. Volvió a rozar su trasero contra la erección de Trunks. Ahora adrede. Y él lo supo. Se acercó a su oreja.<p>

-No vuelvas a hacer eso... - dijo, casi perdiendo el control. Aun que de verdad, quería volver a sentir el roce del trasero de Pan contra su pene ya endurecido.  
>-¿Y qué hará al respeto? - empezó a hablarle de usted, eso lo excitó aun más. Los pezones de Pan se irguieron. - ¿enviarme a detención? ¿Castigarme? - ahora pasó toda su mano por allí. Trunks tembló, las piernas le fallaron. - Oh si... castígueme. - gimió bajito ella.<p>

Trunks le cogió un muslo y la apretó contra él. Empezó a meter su mano por la falda tejana. Había tanta gente que aparte de apretados, los tapaban por completo. Nadie se enteraría de nada. Pan abrió las piernas, y le dio el paso que necesitaba.

-MMM... ¿has visto lo que has hecho? - gimió en su oído, asegurándose de que su erección quedara entre pierna y pierna de ella. - Puede que si te tenga que castigar...  
>-Por favor. - se giró y le susurró a la oreja. El ambiente se había puesto a arder en pocos minutos. Trunks se empalmó más al sentir que ella ya estaba mojada... al despegar el hilo del tanga de aquella hendidura y rozar su índice donde sabia, exactamente, que a ella le daría el máximo placer. Pan se mordió el labio, sintiendo como los dedos de Trunks entraban y salían de ella, sin ningún miramiento, sin parar. Evitó gemir, mordiéndose la parte interior de la mejilla. Pronto sintió el gusto metálico de la sangre que le inundaba la boca. Iba a correrse.<p>

-Trunks... - dijiste. - ¿Trunks? ¡Profe! - él se sobresaltó del asiento. - te quedaste dormido, hemos llegado.

Él se inclinó en la silla. Suerte que llevaba la chaqueta a la altura de la cintura. Intentó que la erección, causada por el sueño se bajara rápido. Se levantó.

-Oh... lo siento.  
>-Nada... es normal, a esta hora, cualquiera se duerme. - dijo ella bostezando.<br>Se giró, él fue detrás de ella. La observó. Si, solo un sueño. Aun que como me hubiera gustado no despertarme.

Martes por la tarde. La clase de gimnasia, a veces muy aburrida y dura, y otras simple y divertida. Depende como le cogiera a Chase. Hoy estaba de buen humor, así que prácticamente, iba a ser divertida.

-Bueno chicos, hoy haremos un juego deportivo... - miró a todos en general, con aquellos ojos casi negros que tanto incitaban a algunas. Era un hombre de unos treinta años, y los tenía súper bien puestos. Sobre todo en ciertos sitios. Sonrió y botó la pelota. - A matar.

Todos los chicos sonrieron. Era un juego que les encantaba. Tirar la bola, dura, hacia cualquier persona para ir eliminando.

-Vamos a hacer dos grupos, los quiero mezclados, tanto chicas como chicos. Vamos a ver... - miró -Bra, una de las capitanas.  
>- Elegiré a otra chica. Bra, a quien retas?<br>-A Panny. - dijo sin pensárselo.  
>- Bueno... – Pan se puso al lado de su mejor amiga para elegir al resto del equipo.<br>-Empiezas tú, Bar.  
>-Elijo a Joe. - dijo, mirando al resto de la clase - Y quita esa sonrisa, solo por que se te da bien lo de la pelota.<br>-Y que sepas que cualquier tipo de pelotas... - dijo, manoseando peligrosamente a Bar, que se lo quitó de encima, rápidamente, sonrojada.

CON TRUNKS  
>Trukss estaba dando clases en primero A. Miró hacia el patio del instituto, donde se daban unas clases de gimnasia. Se fijó mejor. Era la clase de tercero A, la de Pan. La vio, en un lado de la pista, inclinada, con las manos en las rodillas, tensada, y con el trasero en pompa. Y con esa falda negra de chándal, junto con la camisa blanca.<p>

-¿Profe? - dijo una de los alumnos.  
>-Ah... dime Marco...<br>-¿Está bien el ejercicio? – Trunks se puso nervioso. Era la primera vez que no prestaba atención a uno de sus alumnos, a causa de... de otra alumna. Sí, eso es, tan solo otra alumna. Negó con la cabeza.  
>-¿Podrías repetirlo, por favor? - El chico sonrió y asintió, recitando de nuevo el ejercicio. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?<p>

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Hola! Como estan tanto tiempo!<p>

Por fin! Gracias a la ayudita de una amiga que esta colaborando mucho en esta historia, e podido subir el capitulo.

La verdad ella me ayudo mucho con la escena subidita de tono XD

Y ella me presta su computadora! :D

Les agradesco a todas las personas que tuvieron paciencia y esperaron el capitulo, este va dedicado a todos ustedes ejje

Pues jeje como que mis ideas pervertidas salieron a luz jeje pero no tanto mi amiguita Angeles me ayudo mucho!

Muy pronto voy a tener el proximo capitulo, y tambien se acerca el de MI CORAZON ROTO y el de mi nuevo fic, que ahun no decido el nombre :S

Bueno eso es todo espero que con este cap alla alimentado sus mentes pervertidas XD

CHAOO ACTUALIZARE PRONTO!


	10. She will be loved

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>-Oye, Bra... - le dijiste, mientras caminaban .<br>-Dime...  
>-Tengo que pedirte un favor muy grande...<br>-Cualquier cosa, ya sabes. - le sonrió la peliazul.  
>-Ayer... me encontré las ruedas de la moto pinchadas... y abolladuras por la parte delantera...<br>-Oh, maldito Erik, seguro que fue él...  
>-Ya... pero la cuestión... es Joe... – Bar se puso seria de golpe. - No me mires así, aun no te he dicho nada.<br>-Ya, pero me lo imagino, viniendo de ese bastardo.  
>-No... no es tan malo como piensas... - suspiró, colgándose la maleta en la espalda - Él me dijo que me arreglaría la moto... si tu aceptabas salir a cenar hoy con él.<br>-¿Qué? - dijo ella incrédula. - pero si me odia. - ahora se rió.  
>-No... le gustas, y mucho. Casi vomito ayer al describirme la manera en que lo excita picarte. –Bra se rió aun más.<br>-Pan...  
>-Bra, por favor... no tengo setecientos dolares para arreglar la moto... y a mi madre ni pensarlo de pedírselo. Además, Joe está...<br>-Que ya lo sé, tonta... si eso es lo que necesitas, acepto. - sonrió, colgándose la maleta también en la espalda - pero me debes una.  
>-Si, si... te debo una. - sonrió - pero si has aceptado con tal facilidad es porque te mueres por acostarte con él.<br>-No te creas... no está mal, pero no hay para tanto.  
>-¿Qué no hay para tanto? – dijo Pan. - Bueno, no es mi tipo, pero está muy bien.<br>-Ya, tu tipo, es el profe de música. - se rió, saliendo de la clase con Pan. - ¿A que si?  
>-¿Por qué dices eso? - le pregunto, sonrojándose - nunca me acostaría con un profesor.<br>-No seas tonta. Está para comérselo, hasta yo aceptaría acostarme con él.  
>- Es que tu, lo siento mucho, pero eres un poco zorra. - se rió. Bar también se rió, a pesar de todo.<br>-Una zorra que lo vale. - rectificó - pero hablando encerio , ¿has visto como te mira?  
>- ¿Qué? – dijo Pan, aun más incrédula, ya roja como un tomate<br>-Me dirás que no... en esa mirada veo algo más que una relación de alumna y profesor. Por dios, tienes un polvazo, Pan, mírate.  
>-Cállate ya... sabes que no es verdad...<p>

-Vale me callo - siguieron andando - pero cuando te encuentres a Trunes entre tus piernas, me darás la razón.  
>-Bra no entiendes que No me acostaré nunca con Trunks.<br>- Oye me voy, mi madre ya está allí con el coche.  
>-yo me quedaré a la biblioteca del insti... el bus no sale hasta dentro de una hora... - le dio dos besos a su amiga y ella se fue. Pan se dirigió a los adentros de la escuela, hacia la biblioteca.<br>Sintió otra vez una melodía, pasando por delante de la sala de los instrumentos. Se asomó, y esta vez entró sin escrúpulos. Se quedó observando cómo Trunes tocaba el piano, de perfil. Y parecía un ángel caído del cielo. Nunca se había sentido atraída por un profesor... pero esto ero el colmo. Trunes era prácticamente perfecto... y hermoso. Sonrió, apoyándose en la pared…

-¿Tocas cada día? - dijo en una voz tibia que confortaría a cualquiera.  
>-Oh... - Dejó de tocar. Se rió. - es lo que más me gusta... la música.<br>-Se nota. - sonrió y se fue a sentar frente a Trunks. Se apoyó en el piano. - Me encanta como tocas. - lo miró a los ojos... y le hubiera gustado decir 'y tu; me encantas todo tu'.  
>-Gracias. – Trunks se giró. - llevo algunos años. - tiró su pelo hacia atrás y se remangó las mangas del jersey. Pan observo sus fuertes brazos.<br>-también Tocabas la guitarra, no?  
>-Así es... - dijo levantándose y cogiendo la guitarra que había apoyada cerca de allí. La afinó un poco.<br>-Tócame algo... - le dijo, volviéndose a sentar frente a é alzó la mirada y sonrió. Eso no había sido una pregunta, ella quería que le tocara alguna canción con la guitarra. El corazón de Trunks se aceleró. Iba a hacer algo más que eso.  
>-¿Alguna canción en especifico?<br>-La canción que tú quieras. – le sonrio Pan, cruzando las piernas. Trunes se fijó en esas largas y femeninas piernas. Y por un momento las quiso acariciar, tocar... besar. Hacerla sentirla toda suya. Se quitó esos pensamientos de encima.

Empezó con unos acordes.  
>-Oh... es... ¿She will be loved? - Sonrió.<br>-Si... ¿te gusta? - dijo siguiendo tocando.  
>-Muchísimo... supongo que porque... - hizo una pausa y miró al techo - me gustaría ser amada por alguien. - sus ojos se humedecieron.<br>-Ei... ei... - él se sentó a su lado. - Cuéntame... - le pasó un brazo por el cuello. Ella se apoyó en su hombro.  
>-Ya sabes... problemas con la familia... mi ex novio... –Trunks le ofreció su confianza y ella se lo contó.<br>-Bueno... siento no poder ayudarte...  
>-Ya haces bastante con escucharme. - se sacó las lagrimas - nunca... nunca me había pasado esto con un profesor. - se ruborizó, al decir esto, igual que Trunks.<p>

Él dirigió la mirada a la guitarra. Empezó a tocar la canción, la última estrofa. 'Tap on my window,knock on my door... I want to make you feel beautiful... I know I tend to get so insecure. It doesn't matter anymore'...[/i] y empezó a cantar el estribillo, Pan lo miraba fascinada: [i] 'And she will be loved,She will be loved'. Pan le apartó la guitarra. Trunks la miró. Ella negó con la cabeza, sonrió. A la mierda todo. Ya le daría la razón a Bar en otro momento. Trunks era el hombre más increible que habia conocido nunca. Se acercó a él, casi sintiendo el roce de sus labios. Trunks se retiró.

-No... no, Pan. - puso sus manos en frente - Lo siento...  
>-¿Por qué? - le acarició el labio inferior. - Yo quiero... eres lo que más deseo en este momento.<br>-Soy tu profesor. - le dijo levantándose y dándole la espalda. Ella lo siguió y lo abrazó por detrás, Trunks se apartó, de nuevo. Ella se acercó a él, hasta que Trunks topó con el piano. Maldijo en voz baja. - estás jugando con fuego, maldita sea.  
>-Trunks... - cogió la mano de él y la puso entre sus pechos. - ¿De qué tienes miedo? - le dijo casi susurrando en su boca. Y esto... esto no era un jodido sueño.<br>Trunks tragó saliva. Movió la mano hacia su cintura. Pan lo miró, esperando algo.  
>-De ti. - dijo, clavando la mirada en esos grandes y hermosos ojos.<br>-Pues no lo tengas. - Le lamió el cuello - porque yo no lo tengo de ti... - se lo mordió, y Trunks pensó que moriría en esos momentos, más cuando hizo ese maldito comentario - sabes mejor de lo que imaginé... me pregunto... como sabrá el resto del cuerpo... - enrredó la corbata entre sus dedos. Trunks le alzó la cara, por el mentón e Inclinó la cabeza.

Eso era una locura, pero no podía aguantar más, no…

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Hola! Como estan tanto tiempo! me tarde mucho en hacer este cap, por que no me llegaba la inspiracion<p>

Pero ya me llego, y bueno!

Muchas gracias por esperar tanto y seguir la historia.

Y le doy credito tambien en este cap a mi amiga Angeles que me ayuda!

Besos!

y pronto subire el primer capitulo de "Mujer de nadie" Tambien de Pan y Trunks.

el de mi corazon roto, esta en proseso de creacion, no me llega mucho la inspiracion,

Estoy muy estresada ultimamente, por los examenes del colegio etc, ademas que mis computadora no sirve mas y se rompio.

besos!


	11. Tu eres mi alumna y yo el profesor!

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.

* * *

><p>EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...<p>

-Pues no lo tengas. - Le lamió el cuello - porque yo no lo tengo de ti... - se lo mordió, y Trunks pensó que moriría en esos momentos, más cuando hizo ese maldito comentario,  
>- sabes mejor de lo que imaginé... me pregunto... como sabrá el resto del cuerpo... - enredó la corbata entre sus dedos. Trunks le alzó la cara, por el mentón. Inclinó la cabeza. Eso era una locura, pero no podía aguantar más, no….<p>

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11<p>

Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de alguien, y menos de una alumna. Pan entreabrió la boca, y siguió el principio de ese beso. Trunks rozó su labio inferior con los suyos. Eso le puso la piel de gallina a Pan. Trunks se apoyó en el piano, haciendo que Pan cayera ligeramente encima de él. Le acarició los abdominales. Él se puso aun más duro, más de lo que ya estaba. Juntó su boca con la de ella, y en el estomago de Pan aparecieron nuevas emociones. Sintió la lengua de Trunks meterse, adentro de su boca y saborearla, hasta la última gota de su saliva. Y el muy cabron sabia besar. Hasta tal punto que mojó más las braguitas. Ella se separó de sus labios.

-Me gusta... - le rozó los labios con un dedo. Trunks lo metió en su boca, sin quitar la vista de su mano, y se lo chupó. - Ah...Trunks , estoy mojada...

Trunks la apretó más contra él. Le dio otro beso, ahora ella también saboreó su lengua, en un juego de lazos. Sintió como su erección se clavaba en su bajo vientre. Gimió al sentir eso. Y Trunks se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Se separó de ella. Más bien, le dio un suave empujoncito, para separarla de él. Se llevó unos dedos a la frente y la frotó, recapacitando. Ella era una alumna. No podía perjudicarla de ese modo.

-Qué pasa, ? - dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.  
>-Lo siento, Pan... - la miró, cruzándose de brazos - no puedo. No puedo hacerte esto.<br>Cogió su chaqueta y salió de la sala. Pan lo siguió.  
>-Hacerme que? - dijo, triste, enfadada... de todo menos contenta - ¿Hacerme que,Trunks? - lo cogió del brazo - Es por voluntad propia. Si te preocupa el que yo sea menor...<br>-Qué, que? - alzó una ceja - ¿Es que no tienes los dieciocho?  
>-Los cumplo dentro de unos meses...<br>-Oh, claro. - dijo alzando los brazos - eso lo cambia todo.  
>-Trunks... por favor. - le rogó - Si yo quiero, no pasa nada.<br>-Ya... la cuestión es que el que no quiere soy yo.  
>-No mientas.<br>-Esto te podría perjudicar mucho, Pan. - negó con la cabeza - Y yo tendría toda la culpa. No va a volver a pasar lo de ahora, y mucho menos, voy a tener sexo contigo. No lo haré con una de mis alumnas, y menos si aun no tiene ni la mayoría de edad. - y se fue, frustrado, dejando a Pan en medio de ese pasillo. Con el calentón encima, y con las lágrimas rebozando aquellos ojos que esperaban tener una oportunidad con él.  
>Trunks cogió el tren. Tenía que hacer otro transbordo, pero no quería coger el bus porque no quería encontrarse con Pan. Negó con la cabeza, que tonto... si mañana a primera hora tenia clase con ella y los otros. Repasó toda la conversación que habían tenido... ella había confiado tanto en él... le había contado lo de su padre y lo de su madre... hasta le contó la ruptura con Erik. I luego... recuerda la manera en que se le acercó... cuando la vio tan cerca... y luego, ese beso. Tenía que admitir que ese beso había sido uno de los mejores de su vida. Y hubiera querido más, mucho más. Lo excitaba como ninguna mujer lo había excitado antes. El simple pensamiento de tener sexo con Pan encima del piano... o incluso en la mesa de la clase, lo ponía soberanamente. Se puso duro de nuevo al recordar las palabras de Pan. 'sabes mejor de lo que imaginé... me pregunto... como sabrá el resto del cuerpo...'. El resto del cuerpo... eso quería decir que Pan ya había tenido alguna fantasía con él. Se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza, aparte de que ya había llegado su parada, si no dejaba de pensar en ella, lo primero que tendría que hacer llegado a casa... seria meterse en el baño. O para darse una ducha fría, o para otra cosa.<p>

* * *

><p>Si ya lo se... muy cortito jeje pero bueno es lo que hay XD<p>

Gracias a las que comentaron en el capitulo anterior

Y gracias a mi amiga Angeles que me ayuda con este tipo de escenas jaja


	12. Comienza el juego

Los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

><p>El bus paró en la plaza, al lado de la casa de Pan. Ella camino, con la mirada gacha, hacia el suelo. Recapacitando, sobre lo bueno que habían sido los besos de Trunks… y como deseaba llegar a más con él. Metió las llaves en el cerrojo y las hizo girar. Se metió en su habitación, quitándose la ropa para darse una ducha. Y necesitaba el agua más que fría para quitarse a Trunks de la cabeza.<p>

- Ya estoy en casa… - dijo abatido, cuando llegó a su casa.

- Hola hermano. – apareció Goten de la cocina. – Ven, corre, tengo una sorpresa.

Trunks entró en la cocina y se encontró con dos rubias sentadas encima de la encimera.

- Mira, mira como se come las cerezas. – le dijo Goten a Trunks señalando a una de ellas – me pregunto cómo se comerá el platanito…

-Goten, por favor, te dije que no me trajeras a… - las miró – a unas cualquiera en mi casa.

-No son unas cualquiera, son de la empresa… - sonrió – las del bar de debajo de la empresa – aclaró.

-Ja-ja… unas strippers, ho waaooo… como hay tanta diferencia. -Trunks las miró, iban demasiado ligeras de ropa y parecían tener botox hasta en el pelo. – Dios mío… lo que me faltaba… - se retiró de la cocina.

-¿Qué te pasa? – se giró – vengan chicas, vamos, este es mi mejor amigo… - les dio un pequeño empujoncito para que se acercaran a Trunks, las dos se abalanzaron hacia él – tratenlo bien, eh… el pobre está estresado, será mejor que hagan algo bueno…

-Oh, por dios, Goten… - Trunks retiró a las rusas- No quiero nada con dos… strippers. – pero una ya le estaba bajando el pantalón, mientras la otra, le abría la camisa. – Oye, deja eso. – se los volvió a subir, y se fue a sentar en el sofá.

- ¿Pasa algo? – dijo una con un acento, al parecer ruso.

- No… será mejor que se vallan, chicas…

-Puso pucheros – no está de buen humor. – le dio unos cachetes en el trasero a cada una – ya las llamaré otro día. – las dos sonrieron y se marcharon.

Goten se sentó al lado de Trunks

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Oh, nada. – dio un trago de su cerveza – solo que hoy casi me tiro a una de mis alumnas. – dijo irónicamente, mirando a Goten.

-¿Qué dices? – Él sonrió. – Amigo, Hermano, eres… Eres mi ídolo. – le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro – espera… ¿casi?

- Sí, porque me fui … no puedo hacerle eso.

-¿Hacerle que? –Trunks bufó. Pan le había dicho lo mismo. – O sea, me estás diciendo, que una alumna tuya… imagino que debe estar como un tren para que consiga que te pongas cachondo…-Trunks se frotó los ojos.

-La tendrías que ver con tus propios ojos.

-Bueno… eso, te pide tener sexo… ¿imagino que fue ella? –Trunks asintió - Y tú, eres tan… idiota ¿que la rechazas?

- Seré idiota, pero no quiero que tenga problemas por mi culpa… tampoco quiero que me metan en la cárcel. – dejó la lata vacía en la mesa y encendió la televisión. Goten le quitó el mando rápidamente y apagó el televisor.

-Si nadie se entera, no tiene por qué tener problemas. Y a ti no te meterían en la cárcel, ella a sido la que te lo ha pedido, tu no la obligas a nada. – Goten se puso en frente de Trunks.

-La cuestión es que tampoco quiero acostarme con una chica facilona.

-Con eso no te puedo ayudar. – Goten se encogió de hombros – solo sabrás si es una calentona si después de hacerlo, se viste y no quiere verte más. O si, por al contrario… quiere más de un revolcón contigo. – le tocó el hombro y lo señaló con el dedo – Así que mañana te vas a acostar con esa alumna a la que tienes como una gata en celo y le vas a dar lo que quiere. – sonrió – y lo que tú también quieres por lo que veo. Imagino que se llama… Pan?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Arqueó una ceja.

- Por que ayer te escuché a través de la pared… gritar este nombre, mientras te…- Trunks lo interrumpio.

-Ok , ok, ya entendí que querías decir –Trunks se sonrojó. – pero creo que se ha enfadado.

-Por dios Trunks… si es lo que quiere, la tienes en el bote.

-Ya pero…

-Nada de peros, ¿Cuánto hace que no tienes sexo? – no esperó respuesta de Trunks– antes hacías disfrutar a las mujeres como locas… y no me digas que no te mueres por hacerlo con esta chica.

Trunks asintió. Goten podía ser muy cerdo, tanto hablando, como con las mujeres. Pero seguía siendo su mejor amigo, casi hermano diría el y se lo contaban todo, sin escrúpulos. Y lo que a Trunks le jodía más, es que siempre tenía la razón.

Pan cogió el móvil, que empezó a vibrar en la encimera del baño.

-¿Sí? – dijo mientras ponía el manos libres y se ataba una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, igual que con el pelo.

- Pan… – la voz de Bra sonó al otro lado del aparato.

-¿Dime? – dijo volviendo a quitar el altavoz y poniéndose el aparato al lado de la oreja para escuchar a su amiga.

-No sabes lo que me ha pasado. – dijo ella. La verdad, pensó Pan, es que ya habrá terminado la cita con Joe… me quedé dormida, y no me he metido en la ducha hasta las once de la noche.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – dijo, dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-Me he acostado con Joe. – a Pan casi se le cae el teléfono.

- ¿Qué diablos dices? – dijo haciendo una voz extraña mientras reía.

-No te rías, es súper romántico. – suspiró - ¿Sabes lo mas fuerte?

-¿Están saliendo?- dijo lo mas obvio.

-Si. ¿Eres adivina?

-No, solo que te conozco. Y ese suspiro es como decir… 'Amiga estoy colada por el que antes odiaba.' – las dos rieron ya q otra vez hiciste esa voz extraña - ¿Y qué tal?

-Es buenísimo.

-Oh, no me refería a eso. Me refería a la cita en general.

-Ah, si… bien, bien… - hizo una pausa- Oye, Pan¿te pasa algo? Te siento rara.

-No… nada. ¿Por qué?

-No me mientas, algo ha pasado. Venga, cuéntamelo.

-Jura que no te reirás.

-Nunca me reiría de ti.

- Casi me acuesto con Trunks.

-¡Ves! – hizo una pausa, de nuevo - ¿Cómo que casi?

-Me rechazó. Bueno, primero pareció que aceptaba… pero luego… se fue.

- Que idiota. Pero no te preocupes, hay muchos peces en el mar…

- Pero yo quiero a Trunks. Quiero decir… es lo que deseo ahora mismo.

- Entonces ve a por él.

-¿Pero cómo quieres que vaya por él? Si parece que huye de mí.

-Tiempo al tiempo y caerá rendido a tus pies.

- Tampoco es eso, pero no sé… hay algo en el que me gusta…

- Como te enamores del profe…

- No, eso nunca.

- Mira lo que me dijiste con lo de que nunca te acostarías con él.

- Ya, pero es que eso tampoco a pasado.

- Pero pasará. – Pan sintió la sonrisa de Bra en la otra banda del teléfono – Y pasará todo. – no le dio tiempo a responder – Buenas noches, amiga, sueña con el profe de música. – y colgó.

Pan apagó el despertador, como cada mañana. Bra tenía razón, tenía que conseguir que Trunks no tuviera eso que lo acojonaba tanto… ¿quizás porque aun era menor? ¿O solo el simple hecho de que fuera su alumna?

-Qué más da… yo le quitaré todo el miedo… - sonrió, mientras se cepillaba el pelo.

Preparó la maleta y se fue a desayunar algo, antes de coger el bus… y encontrarse de buena mañana con la angelical cara de Trunks.

Se metió en el baño para afeitarse. Una buena loción y una colonia suave. Todo perfecto. Se ató el nudo de la corbata y tomó su café cortado de cada mañana. Luego salió de su casa. Hoy había dejado todo allí, encerrado. Desde la vergüenza, hasta los miedos. Iba a hacer caso a Goten. Iba a disfrutar de aquella chica. Iba a disfrutar de Pan, de la dueña de sus sueños, desde del primer momento en que la vio levantarse para darle la estúpida lista de asistencia.

Pan subió al autobús, con el corazón en un puño. Pasó la Tarjeta, como cada vez que tenía que coger el bus o el tren y el conductor la dejó pasar. Y como cada día, no esperó a que se sentara, arrancó. Pero esta vez, alguien la sujetó de la cintura, por detrás, para que no se cayera. Alguien con un pecho amplió, que de repente posó su respiración en su cuello.

- Hacia atrás. – y conocía esa voz.

Ella siguió las instrucciones y se fue a sentar en los asientos de lo más hondo del vehículo.

- Siento lo que pasó ayer… - dijo Trunks, sentándose a su lado – de veras, fui un completo imbécil.

- Yo también lo siento… debería haberte entendido –Trunks se quedó perplejo ante la modestia de Pan. Cada vez la encontraba más… perfecta. Ella cruzó las piernas. Llevaba una falda tejana que llegaba por medio muslo. Unos botines de tacón negros y un jersey de color esmeralda, que quedaba arrapado a esas curvas. La miró a la cara. Tenía los ojos delineados y con una suave sombra azul. Se fijó en los labios que había podido besar ayer. Su "amiguito" empezó a latir debajo de los pantalones. Sus deseos se encendieron. - ¿Trunks? – le sonrió ella, viendo como se la comía con la mirada.

- Eh… bueno… yo… quería decirte… - ella se inclinó. Trunks volvía a tener esos labios en frente de los suyos. Para colmo Pan se relamió.

- ¿Sí? ¿que querías decirme? – sonrió ella, sin quitar la vista de sus ojos celestes.

Trunks la cogió de los brazos, haciendo que se sentara encima de su erección. Pan gimió bajito al sentirlo clavado en su muslo. Nadie prestaba atención… y más siendo las siete y media de la mañana. Trunks le apartó el pelo y apoyó su mentón en uno de los hombros, susurrándole en el oído, mientras pasaba, su mano, tan suavemente que hizo que a Pan se le erectaran los pezones.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

><p>Si, si, lo se no tengo perdón U.U Por Tardarme décadas en subir, perdónenme pero como se pueden enterar, mis maestros le dijeron a mi mama que lo mas probable es que repita de año en la escuela : Y me saco TODO, estoy hipermegacastigada, y bueno, no tengo computadora, ni tv, ni celular, ETC solo libros :/ Ahora estoy en casa de mi prima "Estudiando" Ella no sabe que estoy subiendo el cap jiji , que Rebelde soy :D

Esas son las razones por las que no subo, bueno sumándole que tengo vida social y que conoci en estos meses a 5 hermosos chicos que roban cada segundo libre que tengo :P Quienes son los dejo a su criterio jaja XD Bueno eso es todo gracias por bancarme, y esperar con paciencia

Las adoroooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooo

* * *

><p>Besos! Huilen 3<p> 


End file.
